1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a safety belt, and more particularly to a safety belt buckle.
2. Description of Related Art
Safety belts are widely applied in various equipment, such as vehicles, airplanes, boats, harnesses, and some rides in amusement parks, which provide a good protection of life. For example, while a car accident is happening, the car will suddenly stop or change the direction, and the people in the car will be forced to move in the original direction because of inertia force. In such circumstances, safety belt may reduce a death or serious injury by preventing the second impact in the car.
The conventional safety belt can be unbuckled with one hand, and even a kid may unbuckle the safety belt by himself/herself. There are risks that the safety belt may be unbuckled unexpectedly.